Snowflakes and Chocolate
by Connor-and-Keith-Press
Summary: The gundam boy's take a short trip up north while on a mission...and a certain Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell aren't getting along. What kind of havoc will occur? Read on to find out! (No flames, thank you)


Category: Humor/Romance

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, Um.. 5xHobo in the woods...

Rating: PG

Disclaim: We do not own Gundam Wing, do we....? *Checks with Keith* Nupe!

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, slight everyone bashing.

  
  


Snowflakes & Chocolate   
  
Prologue- (The Packing)-  
  
"Wu-man! What're you packin'?!" The grinning face belonging to the American pilot popped up over an annoyed Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"Maxwell! What are you doing here?!" Wufei yelled.

  


Duo grinned. "Heero locked me out of his room and I'm done packing." The braided one said.  


A *THUD* was heard from Trowa and Quatre's room, right next to Wufei's. "Shit!" Was Trowa''s exclamation.  
  
"Trowa, come on. Its not that bad!" Quatre's soft voice came next, slightly breathless.  
  
"Quatre, this one's not gonna work, lets ask Duo for another one..." Trowa said in a slightly whiney voice.  
  
"No, no, no!" Quatre's voice was persistent. "This one is fine, and a really reliable brand! Just try again! Please?"   
  
Wufei didn't wait to hear what was said next."What did you give Barton, Maxwell?!"  
  
Duo turned. "Nothing! Honest!" The two boys both turned to a second door when they heard it open, and the saw Heero walk in.  
  
"What's going o- ?" The Japanese pilot was suddenly interrupted by a dull thudding noise, and the sound of weight on a bed.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre's ragged voice could be heard through the thin walls. "Trowa! I think its working!" Gasps of air fallowed that.  
  
Trowa growled. "Why is it so hard?!" He asked rather roughly, fallowed by a sharp in-take of air.  
  
"It can't be that hard! Just push into it!" The blonde replied through deep in-takes of air. "We've got to hurry!"  
  
"I know! You have to push too!" Trowa said, groaning slightly.  
  
"I am pushing! But you're stronger that me!"  
  
It was easy for the other three boys to tell Quatre's voice had grown haggard and he was making straining noises.  
  
Trowa growled again. "Damn, Quatre. What are you packing?!" He asked, voice straining as well.  
  
Quatre grunted. "A lot, evidently! Everything's so tight together, it's really hard to move!"  
  
"But Quat, we need to put more in!" On the other side of the wall, Wufei clutched his nose, trying to stop the blood.  
  
"Trowa! I can't fit anymore in! I'm trying really hard though!"  
  
A gurgling noise came from Trowa. "Try harder!"  
  
Quatre grunted and then gave a shouting noise. "Trowa! I can''t hold it anymore!" Wufei shut his eyes as Quatre shouted again, and there was a popping noise, fallowed by a splattering noise. Quatre panted and groaned.  
  
Trowa groaned too. "Now we have to start all over! And Quatre! You got it all over the place!"  
  
Quatre's voice was mumbled and hesitated. "I''m sorry Trowa... but there's not enough time and we can't do it there!"  
  
Trowa sighed. "Fine. Just put this last thing in that." He said in a defeated voice.  
  
Duo sighed. "That's it. I''m going in! And if I don't come out alive, Wufei, you get my cd's. Heero, you get my gun and my laptop. And Heero, if I die, you have to promise to detonate D-Hell, kay?" The American asked with mock drama. The raven haired pilot nodded, his nose now covered with both hands. Heero sighed, but nodded to humor the baka. Duo swallowed and walked out the door.   
  
Upon opening the door to Trowa and Quatre's room, the American pilot saw... dun dun dun Trowa and Quatre sitting on opposite sides of a suit case on the floor. Quatre was holding it down and Trowa was trying to zip it up. Also, there was a strange white/clear liquid on the bed. "Y-you both have your pants on!" He exclaimed.  
  
Quatre's head shot up at the exclamation, and he arched and eyebrow. "Yes... why would we take our clothes off to pack?" Trowa nodded to Quatre's statement.  
  
Duo blinked, blinked again, and blinked a third time. The braided one promptly turned and left the room to inform the others.  
  
Quatre watched his friend leave, and then turned to Trowa. "What was that all about? He made it seem like we were doing something bad or something."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "It's Duo. We don't know what goes on in his head."  
  
Quatre laughed. "You''re right, now, let's clean up this conditioner."  
  
***in the car***  
  
"Hee-chan! Are we there yet?!" Duo whined.   
  
The young man implied didn't advert his eyes at all from the road, only offering a short "Hn."  
  
The braided one pouted. "Wu-man! What time is it?!"  
  
In the back Wufei grunted. "A resounding 40 seconds after you last asked." Quatre giggled and snuffled closer to Trowa, who muttered in his sleep.  
  
Duo beamed. "Wow! Only forty?!" He paused. "Heero, are we there yet?"   
  
Once more, Heero kept his eyes on the road. He did though, reward Duo with a curt, "I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
Duo smiled. Since he was seated next to Heero in the front seat, the braided one leaned over and poked Heero's side. Heero''s eyes got big and he swatted Duo's hand away with one of his own.  
  
"Duo, stop!" He scolded the violet eyed boy with both eyes and a hand, before returning to the 

road  
  
Duo grinned and reached over with both hands and started tickling the Japanese boy full out.  
  
Laughter unwillingly bubbled out of Heero, but he could only squirm. "Duo stop!" Heero tried to keep his eyes on the road as the car took a sudden swerve. "Duo! You're gonna get us killed, you baka!"

  


"We've been in worse!" Duo said as he continued to tickle.  
  
The car suddenly jerked onto the other side of the deserted road and in the back seat, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were all squished in Wufei's direction. "Maxwell! You stop this injustice right now!" Wufei thundered while trying to shove a petrified Quatre off him. Trowa remained asleep.  
  
"Not gonna!" Duo shouted, moving one hand to poke under Heero's knee.  
  
As Duo's finger hit a pressure point, Heero's kneed jerked up and hit the underside of the dashboard hard. "DAMN!" Suddenly Heero spun the car into a concrete space in front of a cabin. Duo didn't notice, he kept on tickling Heero mercilessly. Trowa was still sleeping. Squeezing his love's arm, Quatre buried his head in Trowa's shoulder. "Wufei... is it over?''  
  
Wufei nodded mutely. "I think so..." He looked up to see Heero gasping for air.  
  
"Duo! .:Gasp:. Stop now! .:Gasp:. We''re here!"   
  
"Not gonna stop! Not 'til you say the magic word!" Duo yelled.   
  
Finally, Heero couldn't take it anymore. Frantically, he reached for the door handle and quickly pushed it open. Tumbling out, he rolled into the pristine snow.  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair, laughing slightly and listening to Heero laugh. "Who knew Heero was ticklish?"  
  
"Who gives a-a poop." Wufei caught himself as he saw Quatre giving him a warning look. "You could have killed us, baka!"   
  
"But I didn't!" Duo yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly a scream made the three awake ones look out their windows. Heero had just realized how cold it was and was frantically trying to brush snow off his body.  
  
Duo burst out laughing and grabbed his and Heero's coats out of the back, having to lean over everyone back there. Getting out of the car, the braided one walked around the car and handed Heero one of the coats, slipping the other over his own shoulders.  
  
Receiving the coat gratefully, Heero grumbled something. "Duo, you asked for it." Suddenly, Duo was face down on the ground with a mouthful of snow. Heero smiled and wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
Duo growled and whipped his leg around in the snow to make Heero fall. And it worked. Heero''s eyes widened right before his toppled over forwards, making an "X" with the braided boy's body in the snow.  
  
Duo 'oofed' and tried to get Heero off of him.  
  
In the car, Quatre squealed with delight. "Look! They're making snow angles!" The blonde pushed open the door and dragged Trowa out by a gloved hand. "Let's make some!" Quatre finished. Trowa mumbled and half woke up.  
  
"Heero! Move your ass!" Duo yelled, trying to get the Japanese boy off. Grumbling something about baka's, braids, and scissors, Heero pushed himself up and Duo further down into the snow.  
  
Duo growled. "Push me into the snow, fall on me, but don't ever threaten the braid!" He said, starting to stand up.  
  
Heero grinned and pushed Duo down again. "One." The cobalt eyed boy then sat on Duo's back. "Two, and three, I''ll shave you head." Duo mumbled for a second, then an idea sparked in his head. The braided one reached up and poked Heero's side again.   
  
Leaping up once the thin finger made contact, Heero rubbed his side. "Baka." He hissed.  
  
Duo smirked. "Yup!" The braided one jumped up and ran to the house, getting there just before Wufei did. "Lets check out the house!"  
  
Heero sighed, and turned to Quatre and Trowa. "You guys wanna come in?"   
  
Quatre nodded and tried to pull Trowa up. "Come on Tro!"  
  
Trowa grumbled sleepily and curled up into a little ball.   
  
All of a sudden, Duo's shriek erupted from the house.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
***

Haha, we laugh at you...You must now go and review...Hey! It rhymes! Well, Connor had to go through so much trouble to fix the double quotes while Wonderful Keith typed it all. Review or..or..or...or we'll rip up the manuscript! Wait...that's with plays, but please, review!  



End file.
